It has always been said
by x3lldanierallsanllx3
Summary: It has always been said that when someone’s going to die, the person remembers every and single one of the moments of its life and this biographic analysis is made by your subconscious in less than one second. RoyxRiza. spoilers Chapter 94. One shot.


**Hi! this my first FMA fic xD it's about what happens in chapter 94 and before that, so it's really spoilery xD English is not my real language so don't be so rough with me TwT**

**dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb**

It has always been said that when someone's going to die, the person remembers every and single one of the moments of its life. Those early memories buried of childhood, those embarrassing moments of when you are a kid, the terrible rebellion of the youth and so until you get to the exact moment you're losing your life. And this biographic analysis is made by your subconscious in less than a second.

And it's like this that she starts to remember a long blonde haired man, always leaning over a table, scribbling incomprehensible annotations in a piece of paper. The man is almost visible by the dull light of an old and rusty chandelier that looks like it's going to fall on his head at any minute. His study full of books seems to push him away of her, wrapping himself in a world only known by him. The little girl looks at the tray she's carrying between her pale hands, the fumes of the hot tea rising in little and aromatic spirals. She wonders if her father would be mad if she interrupted him, she wonders if her mother would be doing the exact thing she's doing right now. A rough voice interrupted her thoughts at the same time that she rise her glare and her innocent eyes crash with the impatience stare of her progenitor, he asks her again if she's going to stand there forever. The little girl shakes her head denying that leaves the tray over a table without books and walks away quickly. When she reach the hall, far from the glance of her father, she closes her eyes strongly, trying to forget the sensation of fear that she felt running down her spine from looking into those eyes of the same color of hers, but without any sign of life.

The darkness of her room is her only companion; the sheets of her bed had been removed by her. A little tear slid down her cheek. The deep pain that came from her heart was only comparable with the pain that she felt in all her back. He deceived her, when she asked him on day if there was something she could help him with, he told her that he needed her to keep safe the secret of his career. She accepted, but now she only regrets to have trusted him.

Her mind travels again; she has listened another voice inside of her father's study. Tip-toeing she approaches to the strip of the door, worsens her ear and she listens to the voice of a young man of not more than 18 years, he's begging her father to teach him alchemy. She comes closer to the door and gets to see a handsome dark haired young man with black eyes. Her father says no. The young man insists even more.

Lots of months pass by and she hasn't seen the back eyed man again; she only listens to the voices at the other side of the wall. Suddenly she listens to aid shouts and she goes as rapidly as possible to the study of her father. Abraham Hawkeye lies between the arms of a man in uniform, her father it's dead.

Images of a tomb in the graveyard fill her head; the young man to her side has trusted his dream to her. His name is Roy Mustang.

The training becomes present, the uniform, and the order of being taken to Ishbal as a sniper. The trigger, the tower, her victims. The flame alchemist, her creation. Her fault. Kimbley. End of the war. Her request to Mayor Mustang. The pain of being burned to avoid more errors. Promotion. Office. Promise. Edward and Alphonse Elric. Winry Rockwell. Someone she has to protect. East Headquarters. Hughes. Armstrong. Havoc, Breda, Falman and Fuery. 2nd Lieutenant Maria Ross. Black Hayate. Scar. Homunculus. Lust. Tears. Hospital. Gluttony. Doctor Knox. King Bradley. Change of boss. Pride. Rebecca. Mayor General Armstrong. Deserting. Kidnapping. Immortal Army. Envy. Assassin. Madness. Roy Mustang. Gun.

-GET YOUR GUN DOWN!

-Colonel, get out of here!

-GET THE GUN DOWN I'VE SAID!

-Leave Colonel, we'll take care of him!

-DAMN YOU HAWKEYE, GET IT DOWN NOW!

The sound of a gunshot resounded in all the building, at the time that two bodies fell to the ground. One of them shouting of agony. Edward Elric stay stood on his spot, unsure in thinking if what he saw was not a hallucination Roy Mustang held his shoulder strongly, the blood coming through his bullet wound.

Riza Hawkeye saw her life happen before her eyes in less of a second, which she did not imagine is that it also passed microns of seconds before shooting the man you love to avoid him committing the worse error of his life. And yours also.

**dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb**

**i hope you liked it x3 reviews please???**


End file.
